


Home Someday

by bisexualxdisasterxwriting



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualxdisasterxwriting/pseuds/bisexualxdisasterxwriting





	Home Someday

_Your name is Dave Strider, and you had beat the game **ALONE**_.

You know you _should_ be happy that you beat the game and were alive, but you weren't. Everyone you loved was **DEAD**. Your brother Dirk, Your best bro, John, your ecto sis, Rose, and your best friend, Jade Harley, along with all those rad trolls you met on the meteor. They were all _gone_. You realized you were in a graveyard- How did you _**get**_ here? _Oh god_. There they were. Every single fucking grave of everyone you knew and loved. They were all **DEAD**. But there was _one_ grave in particular you were standing in front of. Your bro, Dirk Striders' grave. You were currently now nineteen years old. Since the game ended, you had really let yourself go. You cried yourself to sleep almost every night, always waking up with nightmares, seeing everyone dead. It was your **FAULT**. You couldn't _save_ them. You were no hero, Bro was, John was, you weren't. Your body was covered in scars and cuts, from nights when the voices would get to you. A lot of times, you would hallucinate about seeing Dirk's ghost, maybe even _Johns_ '. You knew they weren't real. So you just drank until they went away, gripping your hair as the voices ran through your fucked up head.

_'Worthless.'_

_'You couldn't save them.'_

_'Fuck up._

_'You're no hero!'_

_'Kill yourself, **maybe** you'll be lucky enough to meet them in the afterlife.' _

_'Dirk will **never** be proud of you.'_

You fell to your knees in front of your older brothers grave, burying your face in your hands as tears wildly streamed down your face, gripping your hair. You felt a chill course through your body, as you felt something touch your shoulder. "F..fuck off." You managed to get out, your voice cracking. You saw whoever it was kneel in front of you, lifting up your chin. Red eyes met orange. No...it can't be, Dirks' _dead_..you must have been hallucinating. But there Dirk was, right in front of you, looking at you with sad eyes. _"Dave..can you see me?.."_ Dirk muttered softly, looking up at him. Dave just **LOST** it. He broke down in sobs, wrapping his arms around Dirks ghost, hugging him tightly, never wanting to let go. "B...bro..I..I'm s..sorry.." He said, his voice cracking. Tears wildly streamed down the younger Striders face. _'I'm **proud** of you, lil' man..'_ Dirk murmured softly into his younger brothers ear. Dave Strider, who always seemed so cool and **COLLECTED** , had finally broke. He was _shattered_.

The ghosts of his best friends- Jade Harley, John Egbert, and his ecto sister, Rose Lalonde stood a good few feet away, watching. They had never seen the Strider so... _broken_. If you could, you would go back. To all those times you fought. And tell him that you **LOVED** him so fucking much. It never _occurred_ to you that your older brother would one day be **GONE**. You were a broken mess. You'd never felt so _lost_ before. When you saw Dirks face, his ghostly frame, you knew you were home. Countless nights, you had spent awake, thinking about what you **COULD** **HAVE DONE**. You realized, everything was as it _should_ be. One day, you would get to meet again. You knew your kingdom awaited, and they've forgiven everything you'd done.

_You would finally come **home**._


End file.
